


Trouble

by danielnelsen



Series: Danny Nelsen [12]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Stars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielnelsen/pseuds/danielnelsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Priya goes to Hunt’s office to talk to him and doesn’t know the MC is giving him head under the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Thomas was always nervous when Danny came to see him in his office. At first he had come equipped with excuses about needing help with homework or asking for advice, but by now the young director wasn’t even trying to pretend. He had strolled smugly into Thomas’ office, adjusted the blind over the window in the door, and started unbuttoning his shirt before he even reached Thomas. Thomas was always worried they’d get caught, but somehow all of that was forgotten when Danny’s clothes were in a pile on the floor and their hands were all over each other.

Thomas leant back in his chair, his shirt hanging open as he kissed and nibbled Danny’s neck. Danny, who was sitting in his lap, was already naked, save for Thomas’ tie which he had tied loosely around his neck. His fingers were fiddling with the button and fly of Thomas’ jeans, and the professor had to admit to himself that the idea of Danny riding him in his office chair was worth the risk of the situation.

He twisted his fingers into Danny’s hair and pressed their lips together, groaning against his mouth as Danny shoved his hands past the remaining layer of underwear and pulled his cock out, giving it a few quick strokes as Thomas reached over to his desk drawer and grabbed a condom and a sachet of lube. Danny snatched the condom from him and carefully rolled it down over his erection. Tearing open the lube, Danny leant his cheek against Thomas’ as he reached backwards to finger himself. He moaned softly into Thomas’ ear as he ground their hips together.

“ _Danny_ ,” Thomas growled, and Danny pulled back slightly, not needing any more words to understand the command. He took hold of Thomas’ cock as the professor helped lift him over it. They exchanged a heated look for a short moment, before they both started as there was a solid knock on the door.

They froze for a fraction of a second in panic, before Thomas quickly pushed Danny off of him, shoving him under his desk and pulling his shirt closed. As he hastily did the buttons up, he kicked Danny’s clothes under the desk with their owner, not noticing Danny’s growing smirk. Within a few seconds, the door swung open and Thomas’ hands shook as Danny pulled his chair further under the desk. Praying that Danny would save him further awkwardness by doing his jeans back up, he glared up at his guest.

“Priya,” he said, hoping his voice sounded even and not like he had been about to fuck her least favourite student who was now hiding under his desk.

“Thomas,” she returned, her eyes narrowing. “Is everything alright?”

“Of course,” he answered shortly.

Priya stepped further into the room, shutting the door behind her. “Only… you look a little flustered. Where’s your tie?”

Thomas felt his cheeks warm as he spared a quick glance down at Danny, who was grinning as he played with the expensive material knotted around his neck. “What do you want, Priya?” he asked quickly, ignoring her question.

“I have a few things I need to talk to you about,” she explained, walking closer and sitting down on the other side of the desk. He swallowed anxiously, hoping her visit would be short. He tensed as he felt one of Danny’s hands wrap firmly around his cock. “I wanted to discuss some aspects of the curriculum–”

“Can it wait?” Thomas interrupted, his mind screaming obscenities as Danny’s warm breath tickled the head of his erection. Priya raised an eyebrow, surprised. “Uhh… I’ve organised a meeting in a few minutes.”

“With a student?” Priya asked.

“Um… Yeah…” Thomas trailed off as Danny kissed and licked up his length. He cleared his throat. “We can do this another time, can’t we?”

“Of course,” Priya nodded. “But there is something else that I wanted to talk about. It shouldn’t take too long.”

Thomas grimaced. Danny closed his mouth around his head and he tried not to sigh. “Make it quick.” Priya hesitated and Thomas chewed his lip nervously, watching her eyes flick over his slightly messy hair and creased, tie-less shirt. Danny gave a particularly hard suck and he grabbed the edge of his desk. “What is it?” he asked hastily, his voice strained. Danny began to bob slowly up and down his length as Priya sighed.

“I wanted to talk to you about Nelsen.”

Both Danny and Thomas froze.

“I have wanted to say something for some time now, but recently things seemed to have gotten worse, so I decided that now was the right time.”

Thomas felt Danny begin to move again, his teeth lightly grazing his shaft, as if in warning. He swallowed hard as Priya continued.

“I think your relationship with him has moved beyond what is expected of a student-teacher relationship.” Her eyes bore into Thomas’, searching for a reaction from him. He tried to keep his face blank, still gripping the edge of the table. “I’m sure I’ve noticed more than other people, but I’m sure people have already started talking. You have to stop giving him special treatment just because he reminds you of yourself.”

Danny have a small snort of disbelief and Thomas coughed loudly to cover up the sound. “Uh… Is that really what you think is going on?” he asked.

“Isn’t it?” Priya responded, her expression a mix of confusion and concern. Danny pulled Thomas back into his mouth, and he let out an involuntary groan. “Thomas, are you–”

“If I treat him differently to any other student,” Thomas began through gritted teeth, “it’s not favourably, I can assure you. To be quite honest, he gets on my nerves more than anyone else.” He could feel a small pressure begin to build up in the pit of his stomach and he leant forward slightly, tensing as sweat formed on his brow. “Frankly, he can be a pain in the ass– _ah!_ ” He gasped, feeling Danny bite the tip of his erection, just hard enough for it to hurt.

“Thomas, what’s going on?” Priya asked, alarmed. “Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine,” Thomas growled, stiffening when Priya reached across the desk to place a hand on his forehead.

She gave a small shake of her head. “You’re burning up. Are you ill?”

Thomas moaned as Danny began to bob again, and he struggled to string together a cohesive sentence in reply to Priya. “Maybe,” he said, his tone dropping. “I’ll be fine. Just… say what you have to say.” He tried not to pant, but she noticed his uneven breaths.

“Do you need me to drive you home?”

“No!” Thomas quickly shook his head. “Look… Things… with Danny… are fine… Don’t worry…” he managed to say between breaths. The knot of pleasure building inside him was becoming too much for him to pass off his reactions as sickness and he desperately hoped she would leave soon. “Priya, I… I’m not… Uh…” He gave a small shake of his head, unable to think. He looked down at his desk and closed his eyes, until Danny suddenly pulled away. “Oh,  _fuck_ ,” he groaned softly at the sudden loss of sensation, earning an even more concerned look from Priya. Slowly regaining the ability to think, he looked back up at her. “I’m not feeling very good,” he said shortly. “Can we talk later?”

She reached over to stroke the back of one of his hands and gave a small nod. “You should cancel your meeting and get some rest, Thomas,” she advised. “If you’re not feeling any better later, please go see a doctor. You look really unwell.”

He gave a quick nod, shuddering as Danny traced a single fingertip along the underside of his erection. “Thank you.” He tried to put as much finality into his tone as possible, hoping that she would leave without taking the conversation any further.

With a final, “I hope you feel better soon,” Priya stood up and walked over to the door. She looked back at Thomas for a moment longer, before giving a small shake of her head and letting herself out.

Thomas let out a huge sigh of relief, pushing his chair back out slightly. Danny snickered, grinning up at him, and he grabbed his tie, glaring at the director. “What do you think you’re do–”

“Oh, one more thing…” Priya pushed the door back open a few centimeters, peering back inside at him. He subtly clamped a hand over Danny’s mouth, stopping him from laughing. Priya frowned, but didn’t comment on his movement. “Just… be careful, Thomas. I know you mean well, and I know there’s more to this situation than you’re telling me… But Nelsen is trouble. Don’t let him get to you.”

Without waiting for his reply, she was gone again, and Danny pushed Thomas’ hand away. He pushed Thomas’ chair further out so that he could kneel in front of the professor without hitting his head on the desk, then quickly pushed his mouth back over Thomas’ cock. With a brief swirl of his tongue, he bobbed back down, letting Thomas’ hands in his hair guide his movements.

Within a minute, Thomas let his head fall back, panting loudly. “Ahhhh, _Danny!_ ” he moaned as waves of pleasure coursed through his body. Danny slowed, eventually pulling off Thomas’ cock with a soft pop. Thomas gradually looked back down at him, acknowledging his flushed cheeks and darkened lips with a small smile.

“Priya was right,” he sighed, his voice gruff. “You are trouble, Danny.”

Danny giggled, rolling off the condom. “So you’re not mad?”

“I’m furious.” He could tell that he didn’t sound anywhere near angry enough to kid Danny for a moment that he was serious. “Don’t do it again.”

“No promises,” Danny smirked, standing up and tossing the condom in the nearby bin. He reached up, stretching his arms and legs. “Maybe somewhere less cramped next time, though. Anyway, I should probably get going,” he said, crouching down again to pick up his clothes.

“What about you?” Thomas asked. Danny gave him a questioning look, to which Thomas pointedly looked down.

“Oh, I’ll be fine,” he shrugged, pulling his boxers and jeans on. “I thought we’d be done by now, anyway, so I’m running a little late.” He slipped his arms into the sleeves of his shirt and paused, leaving it open. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow,” he grinned, leaning down to press his lips against Thomas’. The kiss lasted only a few seconds, before Danny pulled back and rested their cheeks together. “I’ll try not to cause too much trouble for you,” he murmured into Thomas’ ear, before taking a few steps back. He undid Thomas’ tie from around his neck and skillfully tied it around Thomas’, buttoning up his own shirt as he turned and walked over to the door. He ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier than it already was, and pulled the door open. “Laters, Professor.” He gave a small wave and walked out, leaving Thomas to watch the door click shut again.


End file.
